The purpose of this study is to evaluate the safety and tolerability of an artificially produced protein (CGP 46614) given as a mouthrinse in healthy adults. This study will also determine the effectiveness of CGP 46614 in temporarily modifying the rate at which cells in your mouth divide. This information will be used to determine if CGP 46614 can be given to cancer patients to protect the mouth from the effects of chemotherapy.